


Take a Risk (again)

by Petite_verse



Category: offgun
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petite_verse/pseuds/Petite_verse
Summary: Después de ser rechazado por Momai, Thawin conoce a un peculiar magnate de la moda... o mejor dicho, tropieza con él en la entrada de su compañía."¿Te rompieron el corazón?""De hecho acaban de flecharlo"Sin embargo, ¿por qué su rostro le resultaba tan conocido?
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat, Thawin/Gun Atthaphan
Kudos: 4





	Take a Risk (again)

**Author's Note:**

> -La pareja principal es de Thawin (el personaje de Off en Girl2k) y Gun (así que relativamente hablando es offgun)  
> -Fluffy, final feliz

Thawin siempre presumía el saber muchas cosas.

Eso no quería decir que fuese un sabio o un erudito, no, él solo sabía muchas cosas, de cultura general, deportes, cocina, ciencias, música y hasta de insectos, pero su tema favorito era saber acerca de las personas, porque podía leerlas bastante bien, no en el sentido personal, sino en el sentido de que podía descubrir con un par de preguntas que es lo que más deseaban, y la mayoría de las veces Thawin podía cumplir esos deseos, lo cual era beneficioso al momento de generar amistades, conexiones de trabajo y relaciones amorosas.

Claro que el primer choque de realidad en su burbuja omnipotente llego tras el rechazo de Momay; No era no que no lo esperase, podía percibir en los últimos días la futilidad de sus intentos por recuperar la atención de la chica, se sentía como si estuviese detenido en mitad de un puente que se está incendiando, la estructura aún sigue en pie pero sabes que en cualquier momento la madera crujirá en un bostezo achicharrado y se derrumbara, por lo que tienes tiempo de caminar lentamente a alguno de los extremos y salvarte.

El problema era que Thawin no pensó que debería dejar ese puente, y si lo hacía supuso que el extremo elegido tendría como bienvenida los brazos de Momay.

Thawin entonces comenzaba a plantearse sí en realidad sabía muchas cosas, porque si fuese así hubiese sabido como mantener a Momay a su lado, hubiese descubierto los verdaderos deseos de ella o al menos hubiese sido lo suficientemente inteligente para no luchar por su amor, aunque en ese último punto sabía que cualquier hombre inteligente lo hubiese hecho, pues no era solo la belleza de Momay lo que llamaba tu atención, era la sensación de que había pocas cosas en la vida que ella no conociera y para sorprenderla debía encontrar aquello a lo que nunca le había puesto atención.

El jefe de _The Year_ maldijo por lo bajo, no podía dejar que sus pensamientos siguieran enfrascados en ella, ya habían pasado cuatro días desde que la oportunidad de que ocurriese algo más entre ellos había sido disuelta, ahora Momay era feliz y él debía avanzar, claro que decirlo era mucho más fácil que hacerlo.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho que así se sentía tener el corazón roto hubiese desistido de buscar el amor hace mucho, no lo mal entiendan, Thawin creía en el amor, lo había visto en sus padres, y también en la boda de su mejor amigo, sin embargo no creyó que los obstáculos para encontrarlo serían tan vertiginosos e hirientes, alargando el tiempo abismalmente.

Él había tenido un par de relaciones antes, sin embargo no había encontrado una verdadera razón para enamorarse, luego creyó que Momay sería la indicada, pero al final se encontró con que había dado a cada una de sus parejas todo lo que deseaban y aún así no había sido suficiente, ¿qué estaba haciendo mal entonces?

Thawin tomo la desviación en la carretera que lo llevaba a la compañía, estaciono en su lugar habitual y bajo envuelto en la estela pulcra y acendrada que siempre lo caracterizaba, la mirada evaluadora y el porte en alto, todo coronado por una actitud que rayaba entre desvergonzada y sumamente respetable.

Caminó con parsimonia a la entrada del edificio, él estaba bien, varios ojos se posaron sobre él, hombres y mujeres ilusionados con la idea del hombre perfecto que inspiraba, sin embargo esta vez también había un par de cuchicheos, los rumores del rechazo que había experimentado esparciéndose como una plaga.

Pero él estaba bien. 

Más que bien.

Las puertas eléctricas le dieron paso al vestíbulo minimalista de paredes blancas de _The Year_ , y el celular de Thawin timbro en su bolsillo, así que lo saco para revisarlo, la pantalla desplego un par de mensajes y una notificación recordándole la reunión de negocios que estaba por comenzar.

Thawin se encontraba aún entretenido con la pantalla de su celular mientras se abrían las puertas del ascensor cuando sintió el impacto, había chocado con alguien que iba de salida y que seguramente tenía una complexión más pequeña que la de él, porque no lo hizo trastabillar sino que se encontró con dos palmas contra su pecho y sus manos rodeando la cintura del extraño para evitar que cayera.

Se sentía como un _deja vu_ , Momay también había tropezado hacía él en un ascensor hace semanas, con la diferencia de los ojos de ella destilaban timidez, mientras que en los de este chico no había más que desafío.

—¿Puedes...? —le dijo el chico con cierta irritación en su voz y retorciéndose en el agarre de Thawin.

Thawin se dio cuenta entonces de que ya no era necesario que lo siguiese tocando y que había superado los segundos permitidos para mirar a una persona sin resultar tenebroso, pero no podía culparlo, la belleza de la persona entre sus brazos era absolutamente devastadora.

Tanto como para hacer que Thawin olvidará por un segundo que no necesitaba otro enamoramiento por el momento, menos aún con una persona que de entrada no parecía ser para nada amigable, aunque el rostro de este chico también le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

—Lo siento —se disculpo.

Sin embargo, la imagen de labios espesos como un oleo en tonos rosas se quedo en su mente incluso cuando dejo ir a su dueño y subió al ascensor en dirección a su reunión, no pudo concentrarse en los números y contratos cuando preguntas como: ¿Quién es?, ¿trabaja aquí?, ¿por qué no lo había visto antes? estuvieron precipitándose en sus ideas con cada minuto que pasaba.

¿Siquiera lo volvería a ver?

Thawin se burlo de su propia mente, no había visto al chico por más de unos minutos, ni siquiera habían intercambiado más de dos palabras y parecía que la impresión que le había causado no se iría pronto, ¿era este un escape al rechazo reciente que había sufrido?, ¿una forma de despegarse lo más rápido posible de la sensación de pérdida y desesperanza?

¿Y por qué sentía que había algo que estaba pasando por alto?

Thawin estaba bien, un poco herido, pero no necesitaba que todos lo mirasen con lástima porque no había conseguido a la chica.

El resto del día trato de hacer sus tareas como era debido, y una vez en la salida mientras se despedía del guardia de seguridad un impulso lo llevo a hacer algo que tal vez no era la mejor idea del mundo.

—Permítame revisar el cuaderno de visitas P' —pidió al guardia.

—Por supuesto, Mr. Thawin —respondió el hombre entregándole un libro de cuero azul.

_"Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat"_

Leyó Thawin el nombre escrito casi al inicio del día, la caligrafía era delgada y relucía en una notable tinta morada.

Entonces cayo en cuenta de porque su rostro le había parecido extrañamente familiar, no solo era uno de los modelos y empresarios más influyentes en moda del país sino que él y Thawin habían estudiado en la misma preparatoria, grados y grupos distintos, pero la escuela a la que asistían era lo suficientemente pequeña como para recordarlo.

Sin mencionar que el chico le había declarado su amor a Thawin mientras cursaba su último año, recibiendo una negativa firme y vacía por parte de este, como a toda persona que se le declaro mientras estudiaba ahí.

¿Era este el destino finalmente haciéndolo cobrar por todos sus errores?

Thawin no lo sabía.

Definitivamente había muchas cosas que no sabía y no al contrario como siempre había pensado.

•

—¿Atthaphan Phunsawat estuvo ayer aquí? —pregunto Thawin a su gerente de ventas ni bien llego a su oficina al día siguiente.

—Para revisar el contrato de publicidad —confirmo la mujer —, si se aprueba nuestra empresa se anunciara en todos los números de la revista _Gente Style_ de este año.

—¿Revisar el contrato?, pero... ¿por qué no lo hice yo?

—Hace unas semanas me dijo que yo manejara este trato, ¿recuerda?

No, Thawin no lo recordaba, había estado demasiado ocupado en otros asuntos.

—¿Cuándo firmarán?

—El viernes.

—Bien, déjame cerrar el trato a mí, hay algunos puntos que necesito comentar con Gu... Mr. Phunsawat, ¿puedes agendar una cena con él?

La mujer le miro confusa, claro que Thawin era su jefe y no es como ella tuviese partido en permitirle ir a firmar o no, así que solo asintió tres veces y mientras se alejaba se alegro de poder salir más temprano el viernes.

—Y otra cosa —la detuvo Thawin —, no le digas que la cena no será contigo, por favor.

•

—Luces bien, ¿por qué luces tan bien? —le pregunto Tay, su mejor amigo y socio, entrando a su oficina durante el horario de almuerzo del jueves.

Es porque lo estoy, pensó Thawin.

—¿Gracias? —dijo a su amigo de forma irónica.

—No, quiero decir, ¿acaso no me llamaste hace una semana diciendo que cerrarías la empresa porque una chica te había rechazado?

—Sabes que a veces puedo sobre reaccionar.

—Lo sé, pero no es eso, ¿qué estás tramando? —Tay le miro con sospecha.

Thawin no quería dar muchos detalles porque ni él mismo sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto o no con respecto a la cita... cena de negocios de mañana, aunque ¿Tay recordaba a Gun?, no estaba seguro.

—No sé de que hablas —dijo —, ¿estoy dolido? sí, pero no me podía sumir en esa sombra por siempre, deberías estar alegre de que tu mejor amigo está tomando bien esta ruptura.

—No hay ruptura si nunca estuvieron juntos —acoto su amigo.

—¿Qué clase de mejor amigo eres? —se quejo Thawin fingiendo estar ofendido.

Y se deslizo a través de su pantalla de computadora, había encontrado el arreglo de flores perfecto para darle a Gun mañana.

—¡Ajá! —grito Tay de improviso —¡tienes una cita mañana!

—¿Qué? —Thawin se distrajo por la acusación de su amigo cerrando por equivocación la pagina de flores online —, no es una cita, es una cena de trabajo.

—¿Y por eso buscabas flores? —pregunto Tay —,¿con quién es?, ¿cómo conociste a alguien nuevo tan rápido?, ¿es una cita a ciegas?

—No a todo...

—¡No me digas que es con Gun Atthaphan! - volvió a gritar Tay esta vez más escandalizado señalando la computadora de Thawin.

Thawin también miro a su pantalla, y se horrorizo al descubrir que al cerrar la página de flores otra ventana de búsqueda de imágenes de google desplegando fotos de Gun se encontraba a la vista, él solo había querido echar un vistazo al chico, asegurarse de que era el mismo Gun de su preparatoria, el mismo Gun magnate de moda, y el mismo Gun que había llegado a su vida de manera inesperada, como una flor que abre sus pétalos en medio de un jardín, sin haber sido regada o cuidada, pero que cimento sus raíces frente a tus ojos esperando el momento idóneo para demostrar su presencia.

—¿Quién? —intento mentir Thawin, para desviar la atención de su amigo.

—Muy gracioso, lo tienes en tu búsqueda de imágenes y además le vas a comprar flores, ¿cómo es siquiera que acepto una cita contigo?

—No es un cita, ya te dije, es una cena de trabajo.

—¿Y él sabe que estarás ahí?

—Es un contrato con mi empresa, ¿quién más podría estar?

—Seguro que no lo sabe —confirmo Tay riendo.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Le rompiste el corazón a ese chico, frente a toda nuestra clase, fuiste bastante duro con él.

Por supuesto, su buen amigo Tay Tawan con la mejor maldita memoria del mundo, nunca olvidaba nada, mientras que Thawin pudo haber suprimido uno que otro recuerdo de su juventud.

—Eso fue hace más de 10 años, y en esas épocas yo rechazaba a todo mundo.

—Pero dime, ¿saldrías con Momay dentro de 10 años? —pregunto Tay.

—No...

—Ahí tienes.

—No es lo mismo, es lo que quería decir —se defendió Thawin.

—No le lleves flores, por tu bien —pidió Tay —, si estás interesado en él primero evalúa si él también lo está, ¿bien?

Thawin asintió de mala gana, una sonriente imagen de Gun mirándolo desde su pantalla, todo hoyuelos y ojos brillantes.

_¿Qué flores debería comprarle?_

—Nunca entendí porque lo hiciste —le dijo Tay antes de marcharse ese día.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Rechazar a Gun, él también te gustaba, y no lo niegues, porque me lo dijiste varias veces.

—Yo tampoco lo entiendo.

Thawin sí sabía.

En aquella época de su vida tener una relación estaba en la menor de sus preocupaciones, lo cual sumado a la idea de que nadie era lo suficientemente bueno para él lo habían convertido en la persona más inalcanzable de su instituto, lo cual por alguna razón solo lo hacía más atractivo.

Gun le había gustado, pero como pudieron gustarle muchas otras personas en esa edad, un chico dos años menor que él no era algo por lo que su yo de ese entonces hubiese querido aprender más.

Pero tal vez ese era el problema, porque en aquella época Thawin no anhelaba saber de las personas.

Aunque, ¿alguna vez lo había sabido?

•

Thawin guardo la cajita de _Chanel_ dentro de su bolsillo, Tay había dicho que nada de flores y esto no eran flores, el brazalete que había comprado tampoco tenía diamantes o alguna otra piedra preciosa así que no luciría presuncioso o extraño, solo debía encontrar el momento y excusa adecuada para obsequiarlo.

Alguien como Gun seguramente no era fácil de impresionar, pero Thawin estaba seguro de que era el tipo de persona a la que le gustan los regalos bonitos y que demostrarán que la otra persona podía dárselos cuando deseará.

Desajusto un poco su corbata para lucir más relajado y se adentro en el espacio reservado para la cena, que era en un restaurante de comida japonesa de alto nivel, por lo que se podía comer en habitaciones individuales de puertas de papel y una exquisita decoración en tonos verdes y rojos, era perfecto para el cierre de tratos entre compañías.

Sin embargo, su mente estaba corriendo a mil por hora, delineando las flores pintadas en las puertas corredizas, no sabía porque se estaba sintiendo tan nervioso, no era un novato en citas, las que había tenido con Momay habían resultado ciertamente agradables.

_¿Pero esta no es una cita verdad?_

Le recordó la razón dentro de su mente, el contrato que debían firmar descansando dentro de su maletín, Gun ni siquiera estaba al tanto de que sería él quién lo recibiese el día de hoy.

Se tenso cuando dos sombras aparecieron tras las puertas, las cuales se deslizaron para revelar a un mesero con dos menús que le concedió el paso a Gun, sus ojos se encontraron y Thawin pudo notar por un segundo las emociones cruzando por la mirada contraria, sin embargo al siguiente segundo no revelaban nada más que armonía con su rostro en total calma y profesionalismo.

Gun usaba un abrigo tejido de color beige _oversized_ , el cuello de una camisa blanca asomándose bajo este, y pantalones con un moderno patrón de cuadros, su aura entera destilaba elegancia, como si fuese parte de la maravillosa ornamenta del restaurante.

Off se levanto como muestra de buenos modales sentándose hasta Gun lo hizo también, y el mesero dejo los menús en su mesa.

— _Sawadee Kha_ P' —saludo Gun con cortesía —, no esperaba verlo esta noche, ¿ocurrió algo con P' Nook?

Off devolvió el saludo antes de decir —No, ella se encuentra bien, de hecho fui yo quién pidió asistir hoy.

—¿Hay algún problema con el contrato?, P' Nook dijo que ya había sido aprobado.

—Todo en orden con el contrato.

—Entiendo... —los ojos de Gun eran ávidos y evaluadores.

—¿Te gustan los _Gyoza_? —pregunto Thawin para romper el hielo abriendo su menú —, los que sirven aquí son espectaculares.

—¿Vino para hablar de _dumplings_? —pregunto Gun con sarcasmo.

—En realidad vine para disculparme.

—¿Disculparse? —Gun pensó por un momento —, si es porque chocamos el otro día está bien, no todos tenemos sentido de orientación —murmuro lo último y abrió su menú.

—Por eso y por lo que paso en la preparatoria.

Thawin observó la mirada de Gun congelarse a media lectura.

—Disculpe P', no sé que está buscando pero yo he venido para cerrar un contrato, nada más, y su actitud comienza a incomodarme —se cruzo de brazos —, así que si no hablaremos de negocios prefiero retirarme —no había un rastro de duda o temor en su voz.

—¿Hice algo malo? —pregunto Thawin.

Sabía que no estaba abordando la situación de la mejor manera, pero la irritación en Gun no podía provenir solo de ese hecho.

—¿Además de infiltrarse en mi cena de negocios del viernes para pedir disculpas por algo que ya olvide y que paso hace más de 10 años?

—No suenas a que lo hayas olvidado.

Gun lucía ofendido, se levanto en un solo movimiento.

—Por el bien de tu compañía será mejor que terminemos esto aquí, hablare con P' Nook —e hizo ademán de retirarse.

—Gun... quiero decir N' Gun, espere —Thawin pidió desde su lugar.

¿Era tan malo lo que estaba haciendo?

 _Ni siquiera sabes que estás haciendo_ , le murmuro su consciencia.

Era verdad, Thawin no tenía idea de que se supone que esperaba de este encuentro, ¿en realidad quería disculparse?, había sido egoísta al colocar a Gun en esa posición, y en remover el pasado.

Alzo la mirada, no sabía en que momento la había bajado, para su sorpresa Gun seguía ahí, esta vez lo miraba con una especie de duda.

—No la he estado pensando bien últimamente —admitió Thawin con pesar —, paso algo en mi vida personal y parece que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para separarlo de mi trabajo, se que esto no te concierne, lo lamento, esta vez por haberte emboscado, puedes irte si lo deseas.

En ese momento el mesero entro de nuevo en la habitación, listo para tomar su orden.

Thawin vio a Gun pensar por un momento antes de que volviese a sentarse de manera impecable.

—Quisiéramos unos _Gioza_ de entrada —pidió Gun al mesero bajo la atenta y sorprendida mirada del mayor —, dos sopas oba y unos _takoyaki_ , eso sería todo por el momento.

El mesero asintió.

—Oh, espera, también trae una botella de _Tokutei meishoshu_ por favor.

Las puertas volvieron a cerrarse.

—Entonces —hablo Gun —dime, ¿qué es lo que está atormentando al jefe del año?

Había usado un sobrenombre que muchos tenían para Thawin, el cual era un juego de palabras, dado que su compañía se llamaba _The year_ y por su fama de ser uno de los empresarios más jóvenes que se perfilaban para controlar la economía en Bangkok.

—¿Es esto es una prueba? —pregunto Thawin con cautela, no queriendo molestar otra vez al menor.

_¿En qué desastre se había convertido?_

—El contrato puede esperar al lunes en mi oficina —explico Gun —, sé que esto debe ser raro para ti, pero créeme, es aún más raro para mí, digamos que lo estoy haciendo por los viejos tiempos.

Gun ahora estaba hablándole en tercera persona, la chispa de desafío medio apaciguada pero existía completa intriga en su tono.

—Eso quiere decir que sí recuerdas los viejos tiempos —dijo Thawin y alzo una ceja.

—No me hagas arrepentirme de quedarme —respondió Gun aunque esta vez había cierta diversión en su voz.

—Bien, bien, lo siento, solo me siento... desmotivado.

—Pero tu compañía está creciendo ¿no?

—No, quiero decir, sí lo está, no es acerca del ámbito profesional, es más algo individual.

—¿Individual cómo?

—Seguramente ya lo sabes, es un secreto a voces —admitió Thawin.

Gun lo sabía, miro al hombre frente a él que lucía tan calmado y capaz como siempre, la postura recta, increíblemente atractivo y sin una sola imperfección a la vista, pero si te detenías a mirar un poco más de cerca podías ver el tormento en sus ojos, la mirada perdida por momentos, seguramente en pensamientos de todo y nada.

—¿Te rompieron el corazón? —pregunto Gun no queriendo sonar descortés con una afirmación.

 _"El jefe del año fue rechazado. Puede tener cualquier trato, viaje y dinero que quiera, pero ni todo eso le ha comprado un poco de amor"_ es lo que decían las malas lenguas.

Thawin pareció reflexionar por un momento, sí, le habían roto el corazón, y creyó que era lo suficientemente razonable y maduro para que eso no lo afectara, él creyó que estaba bien.

Pero ahora se daba cuenta de lo dispersa que había estado su mente estos días, lo mucho que parecía añorar algo sin saber que era, como había enterrado el dolor creyendo que estaba demasiado ocupado para vivirlo y que a final de cuentas, en su opinión, solo le daría experiencias fútiles.

Sin embargo, también sabía que esa no era la única razón de su pesar, sí, alguien había arrancado de raíz aquellas rosas que había estado cuidando con sumo detalle por semanas en el jardín de sus emociones pero de la nada el lunes pasado una peculiar y hermosa flor había abierto sus pétalos anunciando su presencia como la reina del lugar.

Y por ello respondió —De hecho, acaban de flecharlo.

—Eres irremediable —se quejo Gun riendo.

—¿Por qué? —Thawin sonrío ante la sonrisa del contrario.

—No has cambiado casi nada desde nuestro instituto, y antes de que lo digas, sí, recuerdo algunas cosas de esa época pero eso no tiene nada que ver con que tú puedas desenterrarlas por mí.

La botella de sake llego a su mesa, Thawin sirvió un vaso para ambos.

—¿Es verdad que no he cambiado?

Pregunto Thawin sumamente interesado por conocer la respuesta, a su parecer lo había hecho en algunos aspectos.

—No en lo superficial —explico Gun —, estoy seguro que hay un montón allá dentro que no le revelas a nadie, pero por afuera mantienes esa misma aura impenetrable para que todos te admiren y se sientan impresionados por ti, inalcanzable y a la vez interesado en todos, sencillo a primera vista pero cerrado a más que un par de comentarios gentiles o coquetos bien planeados.

Thawin estaba sin palabras, la lectura de Gun podía no ser perfecta pero era cierta en muchos aspectos.

—¿Acerté?

—Tu sí has cambiado —contesto Thawin en su lugar.

—Bien, si aciertas en algo podría considerar pedir otra botella de esto —le desafío el menor.

—Esa es una parte del cambio —inicio Thawin —, antes te ponías todo tímido y preferías huir, ahora plantas la mirada y no dejas que los demás tomen el control, es un buen cambio... me gusta.

—Pediré otra botella —dijo Gun, no revelando si las palabras de Thawin le habían afectado o no.

—¿En que acerté? —le pregunto Thawin.

—Solo espero que no seas un mal borracho.

•

—En realidad no comprendo —hablo Thawin, su voz mareada, confusa y algo dolida —, le di todo lo que ella deseaba, nuestras citas fueron agradables... todo parecía encajar.

Sus platillos se encontraban terminados sobre la mesa, botella y media de sake consumidas, las mejillas sonrojadas y la nostalgia que el alcohol te hace sentir luego de la euforia se podía respirar en el aire.

—He ahí el problema —dijo Gun señalándolo —, tu le diste todo lo que ella deseaba, pero no lo que realmente necesitaba.

—¿Hay diferencia? —Thawin miro al techo.

—Claro que la hay bobo —dijo Gun agudamente —, lo que deseas te mantiene satisfecho por un tiempo, pero lo que necesitas te hace sentir realmente completo.

—Pero... la mayoría de las personas que conozco solo desean, no necesitan.

—Entonces no son las personas indicadas.

Thawin pareció reflexionar lo que Gun decía, algo haciendo click dentro de su mente.

—¿Si descubro lo que tú necesitas saldrías conmigo?

—Necesitas más que eso para que salga contigo.

—¿Qué más?

—Exacto.

Thawin alzo una ceja, intrigado y a la vez sintiéndose con ganas de probarle a Gun que él podía encontrar lo que necesitaba.

Se sentía motivado.

—Ten una cita conmigo —le pidió a Gun.

—Estoy demasiado borracho para responder a esa pregunta ahora —dijo este.

El silencio se extendió por unos minutos, los pensamientos flotando y chocando en las cabezas de ambos.

—¿Por qué no llegaste antes a mi vida? —murmuro Thawin.

—Llegue hace 10 años bobo.

—No tan antes.

—¿Para qué? —pregunto Gun.

—Para darte mi corazón intacto en lugar de uno que apenas se está curando.

•

Thawin despertó de improviso y se incorporo en un solo movimiento, el dolor de cabeza inmediato le hizo quejarse y volverse a tirar en su cama. No quería revisar su celular pero tuvo que hacerlo ante la desorientación que empezaba a nublar sus ideas, la luz lo cegó antes de poder delinear los números que indicaban la 1:34 p.m., además de un par de llamadas y mensajes de Tay, de su compañía y de Gun.

Gun.

Thawin se encontró sonriendo al recordar lo bonita que era la sonrisa de Gun en persona.

**_Gun 11:23 a.m._ **

_No sé como terminaste agendado en mi celular, elimina mi contacto, yo ya elimine el tuyo :)_

Era el mensaje que le había enviado el menor, y que hizo a Thawin sonreír aún más grande.

**_Tay 12:06 p.m._ **

_Llámame en cuanto despiertes_ _,_ decía en cambio el mensaje de Tay.

¿No podían invertirse los mensajes?

Thawin tardo otro rato en poder levantarse, se ducho, bebió una gran cantidad de agua y dos tazas de café antes de poder sentirse lo suficientemente bien para llamar a su mejor amigo.

— _¿Te vomitaste encima?, dime que sí_ — fue lo primero que dijo Tay del otro lado de la línea.

—Ugh, no seas asqueroso.

— _Lo merecías luego de levantarme a las 2 de la mañana completamente borracho para que te recogiera._

En realidad Tay no sonaba molesto, tenían el acuerdo de ayudar al otro siempre que se encontrarán en esas situaciones aunque siempre lo habían hecho con un aviso de antemano.

—Lo lamento, no planeaba terminar tan borracho.

—... _Y cuando dije nada de flores no me refería a que le llevaras un brazalete_ —continuo su amigo.

Thawin se dio cuenta ahora bajo la bruma de su dolor de cabeza que no había sido su mejor idea, esperaba no haber dicho nada malo a Gun mientras su mente era guiada por el alcohol.

—¿Se lo di?

— _No eres tan mal borracho como piensas, creo que razonas más estando borracho que sobrio._

—Tomaré eso como un halago, ¿sabes cómo está Gun?

— _Supongo que bien, me llamaste primero y cuando llegue le estabas ayudando a marcar a alguien también, no nos fuimos hasta que lo viste irse en el auto de su amiga._

—Excelente.

— _¿_ _Eres una especie de brujo o algo?, creí que él te condenaría con tus absurdos intentos de coqueteo que seguramente tuviste, pero de alguna manera lograste que bebiera contigo._

—Es una larga historia, estuve a punto de ahuyentarlo, pero digamos que es como un ángel de la guarda o algo... se compadeció de mí.

— _¿Y...?_

—¿Y qué?

— _¿Cuándo volverán a salir?_

—No creo que eso pase —dijo Thawin con tristeza.

— _Literalmente se registro a sí mismo en tu celular antes de irse._

—¿Qué? —de repente la fuerza volvió a su cuerpo, su corazón palpitando con emoción.

— _Y dijo, citando, "No olvides que tenemos planeada una cita, tienes lo que necesito pero aun no lo sabes..."_

—¡Tay te amo! —grito Thawin con entusiasmo.

¿Acaso los colores estaban más brillantes?, podía escuchar su música favorita en su mente y el sol estaba en lo alto del cielo y él podía mejorar y ser la persona perfecta para Gun.

— _Te equivocaste de nombre, eso debes decírselo a alguien más_ —dijo su amigo, esta vez con cariño en su voz — _, solo no lo arruines dos veces_ —le advirtió.

—No lo haré.

No lo haría.

•

Thawin llego temprano por la mañana a su oficina, se sentía radiante, un mundo de posibilidades a su alrededor.

—Sawadee P' Nook —saludo a su gerente —, hoy nos espera un gran día.

La mujer le miro con duda.

—Pero tengo un favor que pedirte, fue un error de mi parte intentar cerrar el trato con Mr. Phunsawhat, ¿podrías ir más tarde a su oficina para firmarlo?, no tienes que hacer nada más el día de hoy.

—¿Está seguro?, creí que...

—Muy seguro, disfruta el día, el clima está fenomenal.

P' Nook asintió tres veces, _¿cómo había terminado con esta especie de jefe?_

•

_(Conversación por line)_

_**Thawin 2:06 p.m.** _

_¿Quién eres?_

_**Gun 2:07 p.m.** _

_Compadezco a P' Nook por tener que lidiar con un jefe como tú._

_**Thawin 2:07 p.m.** _

_¡Ajá!, no has borrado mi contacto._

_**Gun 2:08 p.m.** _

_Creí que llegarías tarde a firmar el contrato, llamaría para cancelarte aunque fuese un minuto luego de la hora acordada._

_**Thawin 2:08 p.m.** _

_No quería que nuestra segunda cita fuese nuevamente con ese contrato de por medio, por eso no fui._

_**Gun 2:08 p.m.** _

_¿Segunda cita?, necesitas una primera para llegar al dos, ¿cómo es que lograste graduarte?_

_**Thawin 2:09 p.m.** _

_Estuviste en mi graduación, vestías un bonito abrigo rojo cereza._

_**Thawin 2:11 p.m.** _

_¿Impresionado porque lo recuerde?_

**_Gun 2:11 p.m._ **

_¿Qué tanto te dijo Tay?_

_**Thawin 2:12 p.m.** _

_¿Tay?, ¿quién es ese?_

_**Gun 2:13 p.m.** _

_Muy gracioso, somos socios de negocios, sé que siguen siendo amigos._

Thawin tecleo un mensaje en broma a Tay _"Te odio Tay",_ ¿cómo podía haberlo traicionado de esa manera y no contarle acerca de Gun antes?

_**Thawin 2:15 p.m.** _

_Pero no es mi único amigo, tengo otro, él es genial y muy apuesto, quiere tener una cita con este otro chico, que es muy inteligente y talentoso, tiene una sonrisa hermosa, pero no sabe como hacer que acepte, ¿alguna idea?_

**_Gun 2:15 p.m._ **

_Que se consiga un perro para no estar solo._

**_Thawin 2:16 p.m._ **

_¿Alguna otra sugerencia?_

**_Gun 2:16 p.m._ **

_Dile a tu amigo genial que a_ _ese otro chico le gustan los lugares al aire libre, y que no solo su sonrisa es hermosa, todo él es hermoso, su autoestima es bastante alta ¿sabes?_

**_Thawin 2:17 p.m._ **

_Ahora estoy bastante interesado en ese chico, creo que seguiré tu consejo de borrar tu número y lo invitare a él a salir el sábado a las 11:00 a.m._

**_Gun 2:18 p.m._ **

_Es el chico de tu amigo, ¿no tienes moral?_

**_Thawin 2:18 p.m._ **

_La tengo, así que tendré que salir contigo en su lugar._

**_Gun 2:19 p.m._ **

_Muy tarde, tu amigo genial ya me invito a salir a mí._

**_Thawin 2:19 p.m._ **

_¿Y que le dijiste?_

**_Gun 2:20 p.m._ **

_Que acepto._

_•_

Thawin se sentía muy distinto a la primera vez que había estado esperando por Gun, esta vez no había culpa o incertidumbre, solo anticipación de poder volver a verlo, y si su corazón estaba acelerado, esta vez no era por ansiedad sino por emoción.

Su ropa también era distinta, pantalones de tiro alto y una camisa hawaiana de color verde dentro de estos, lentes oscuros sobre sus ojos mientras estacionaba fuera del departamento de Gun, un par de jóvenes que iban pasando susurraron algo entre sí sin dejar de mirarlo con adoración, en la oficina todos podían notar también que algo había cambiado, Thawin no sabía lo mucho que había influido su intento por actuar como si todo estuviese bien, y lo notaba ahora que todo se encontraba realmente bien y con miras a mejorar.

La semana entera él y Gun habían estado intercambiando mensajes, incluso tuvieron una llamada el jueves por la tarde, cuando Gun encontró el anuario de su instituto y envío una foto del vandalismo que había realizado sobre la foto de Thawin, la cual tenía barba, cejas y ojos de sharpie negro, pero también varios corazones pequeños que Gun había intentado convertir en moscas.

La ropa de Gun también era distinta cuando bajo al encuentro con Thawin, un conjunto de pantaloncillos y camisa celestes llenos de flores blancas, y lentes con un marco del mismo color, inspiraba la misma elegancia que en la cena del restaurante japonés, pero esta vez cuando su ojos miraron a Thawin no solo hubo desafío sino también un brillo de alegría.

Thawin sonrío y la sonrisa le fue devuelta.

—Alguien me dijo que en lugar de solo mencionar lo hermosa que es tu sonrisa, también diga lo hermoso que eres en todo aspecto —dijo Thawin con suavidad.

—A mí me dijeron que te diga que te compres un perro para no estar solo.

—Sospecho que tenemos la misma fuente.

—Una fuente muy sabia.

Thawin estuvo de acuerdo y no menciono el ligero rubor en las mejillas de Gun tras su halago mientras subían a su auto.

—¿A dónde iremos? —pregunto Gun.

—Sospecho que conoces muchos parques en la ciudad, pero confío en que no conozcas este.

Es lo único que menciono acerca de su destino, luego se sumieron en una conversación sencilla de las últimas películas y series que habían visto.

_"Existe una serie llamada Theory of Love" mencionó Gun "Me gusta bastante, pero me asusta lo mucho que te pareces a uno de los protagonistas"_

_"Tal vez debí ser actor"_

_"Comediante querrás decir"_

El parque que los recibió definitivamente no era uno que Gun hubiese visitado antes, en sí no era un lugar oficial, sino una extensión de naturaleza al borde este de la ciudad, bañado en verde y flores de todo tipo.

—No digas nada —le advirtió Gun cuando bajaron —, sí, estoy impresionado.

—No iba a decir nada.

—Te encanta decir cosas.

—Solo digo verdades.

—Acabas de decir una mentira usando la palabra verdad, eres como una paradoja andante.

Pero Gun sonreía y al igual que Thawin parecía no poder quitar la mirada del otro.

Por supuesto que Thawin tenían planeado más que un bonito y desconocido parque, extendió una manta en el verde césped, revelando comida suficiente para armar un día de campo.

—Eres tan insoportable —le dijo Gun acomodando la comida sobre la manta.

—¿Insoportablemente genial?

—No —Gun extendió la "o" —, sabía que dirías eso, te encanta saber que puedes hacer que las cosas te salgan perfectas.

—No es que lo intente siempre.

—Y por eso es tan molesto... pero me gusta.

Thawin alzo la mirada, Gun sonreía a medias, el sonrojo de vuelta en sus mejillas mientras intentaba pasar desapercibido acomodando los platos donde comerían.

Y mientras el día avanzo Thawin se volvió a sentir caminando sobre un puente, pero esta vez al otro lado Gun lo saludaba con ánimo, incitándolo a avanzar y alcanzarlo.

•

Thawin reacomodo su corbata nuevamente, repitiendo su discurso dentro de su auto, si alguien lo viese en ese momento lo tomarían de loco, estacionado en la compañía de Gun y hablando a la nada.

Luego de reacomodar su corbata por decima vez finalmente se animo a bajar del vehículo, camino con seguridad aunque sus rodillas temblaban, habían pasado 4 meses desde esa segunda cita junto a Gun, y muchas cosas habían cambiado.

Thawin dejo de enfocarse en pensar que lo sabía todo y comenzó a buscar conocimientos reales, con Gun esa era la clase de cosas que realmente lo impresionaban, cosas que no todos trataban de entender, que estaban ahí y no eran ni nuevas, ni complicadas, sino que necesitaban de ojos atentos para ser notadas, interesantes y bellas con su sola existencia, como todos los tonos y formas distintas que existen de hojas secas en el piso durante el otoño.

Había devuelto el brazalete _Chanel_ , pero lo había intercambiado por algo mucho mejor.

Entro en la compañía _Gente,_ muchos ahí le reconocían no solo por ser el jefe de _The Year_ sino también porque solía recoger a Gun del trabajo durante las últimas semanas, esta vez sin embargo había llegado de sorpresa, sabía que Gun se encontraba en medio de una aburrida sesión de logística con sus aprendices.

Así que juntando todo el valor que tenía entro a la sala de reuniones, todos los presentes posando sus ojos sobre él de inmediato.

"— _Recuerdas cómo fue cuando te declare mi amor en nuestro instituto? —habpia dicho Gun una tarde._

— _Creí que no querías que lo recordáramos._

— _Dije que tu no podías desenterrarlo, yo si puedo... recuerdo que ese día estaba tan nervioso, todos tus compañeros de clase me miraron cuando entre en tu salón."_

—Sawadee a todos, tengo un anuncio —dijo Off sin despegar los ojos de Gun, que le miraban con sorpresa.

"— _Saludaste a todos diciendo 'Sawadee a todos tengo un anuncio', creí que algún maestro te había enviado a pedir un borrador."_

—Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Thawin escucho a algunos de los aprendices reír bajito, otros miraban la escena con ilusión y unos más con expectativa.

 _"_ — _Thawin Jumpol Adulkittiporn, ¿puedo hablar contigo?_

_La clase entera lucía divertida con el pequeño chico de primer grado temblando con un sobre y una cajita en sus manos, y la mayoría también parecía sentir lastima de antemano."_

—Muchas personas me hablaron del amor —, inicio Thawin —, otras intentaron demostrarme que lo sentían conmigo y yo creí sentirlo también por varias más...

_"...pero no fue hasta que te conocí a ti que supe que realmente existía un sentimiento que podía superar a los demás, ser desgarrador y al mismo tiempo sanarme."_

Thawin camino hasta donde se encontraba Gun.

—Estoy enamorado de ti Gun—le dijo —, no solo posees las cosas que deseo, también las que quiero y necesito.

" _El pequeño Gun se inclino extendiendo el sobre que contenía una carta y la cajita con un desayuno hecho por él._

_—No debí haber sido tan cruel contigo —le había dicho Thawin esa tarde._

— _En realidad no recuerdo mucho de lo que dijiste... solo recuerdo tener ganas de vomitar."_

Arrodillado frente a Gun le entrego un sobre con una carta y una cajita.

—Ya paso la ahora del almuerzo así que espero que esto te guste —explico con relación a la cajita.

Gun tomo los objetos, su corazón desbordándose en su pecho, abrió la cajita encontrando un anillo con una pequeña flor al centro.

Esa flor era igual a la que Thawin había imaginado cuando Gun se presento en su vida, inesperada, hermosa, y llamando su atención a pesar de que se había concentrado en cuidar a otras flores por mucho tiempo.

—¿Saldrías conmigo? —pidió Thawin.

—Gracias al cielo —murmuro Gun —, creí que me estabas pidiendo matrimonio antes de tiempo.

—¿Eso es un sí?, para la propuesta de matrimonio tengo otras ideas —Thawin dijo medio en broma —, pero eres libre de repetir lo que yo te dije aquella vez hace 10 años.

—No recuerdo lo que me dijiste en el instituto, lo sabes, y no podría repetirlo aunque quisiera —dijo Gun sonriendo —... es un sí.

Luego de decir esas palabras atrajo a Thawin a sus labios, no era el primer beso de sus vidas, ni siquiera el primero que ambos compartían, pero se sentía como un nuevo inicio para ambos.

La verdad sea dicha cuando Gun choco contra Thawin en su compañía luego de semanas de evadirlo perfectamente, se sintió escéptico con la razón por la que el mundo le traía de vuelta a su primer amor, dudo mucho al tomar el riesgo de despertar sus recuerdos y darle una mano a ese hombre que aún poseía todo lo que el necesitaba pero que se encontraba demasiado distraído para notarlo, con el corazón roto por alguien más y una omnipotencia casi ridícula.

Mientras que para Thawin el riesgo no se encontraba en volver a enamorarse, tampoco en reconquistar a Gun, sino en reconquistar su propio ser, y despertar del sueño donde todo a su alrededor giraba atraído hacía su gravedad, se encontraba en disculpar a su yo del pasado, y en atreverse a comenzar a cuidar a aquella flor en medio de su jardín, una especie hermosa e inmortal en sus recuerdos.

Tomar el riesgo nuevamente no había sido fácil para ninguno de los dos, pero estaban felices de haberlo hecho.  
  


**FIN**.

**Author's Note:**

> Si llegaron hasta aquí muchas gracias, he escrito esto en dos tardes así que ruego porque no tenga muchos errores o sea muy malo, la serie aún no inicia pero si Thawin tiene un final triste (que probablemente sea así) ya existe un universo donde será feliz.
> 
> Espero les haya gustado, kop khun na kha♡


End file.
